Episode of Sky Island
Episode of Sky Island is a TV Special of the ''One Piece'' anime. It is a retelling of the Sky Island Saga, particularly Skypiea Arc. Short Summary It is a complete retelling of the Sky Island Saga, particularly the Skypiea Arc. Long Summary Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *An anime version of Namie Amuro is seen with the Straw Hats during the credits. **She also has a bounty of 25,000,000 as shown on her bounty poster. *This is the second special to be an abbreviation of an entire saga, with Episode of East Blue of the East Blue Saga being the first. *Bellamy, the Bellamy Pirates, the Blackbeard Pirates (minus Marshall D. Teach), Amazon, Pagaya, McKinley and the White Berets, the Going Merry's Klabautermann, and Mochi do not appear during the special, despite having roles during the arcs the special is based on. **Masira, Shoujou, and Yama made only a cameo appearance. *Nami is wearing her Arlong Park Arc outfit in the beginning. *Some of the key plot points of the Jaya Arc have changed: **The Straw Hat Pirates and Masira's salvage missions are omitted. **The fight with the Bellamy Pirates is omitted. **The introduction of the Blackbeard Pirates is omitted. **Masira and Shoujou arriving at Mont Blanc Cricket's house and the introduction of the Saruyama Alliance are omitted. **The search for the South Bird is omitted. **The rematch against Bellamy is omitted. **The Blackbeard Pirates giving chase during the Knock Up Stream is omitted. *Some of the key plot points of the Skypiea Arc have changed: **The Straw Hats being attacked by Wyper and meeting Gan Fall and Pierre are omitted. The crew instead meet the two on Angel Beach. **The Straw Hats' journey from the White Sea to the White-White sea has changed, and the Straw Hats' crime for which they are charged is invasion. Furthermore, instead of Amazon asking for the entrance fee, they are carried there by a Speedy Shrimp. **Conis' introduction has changed to her being chased by Sky Beasts and rescued by Gan Fall and the Straw Hats. **Nami test driving the Waver is shortened, and she does not travel to Upper Yard and witness the priests' judgment. **The Speedy Shrimp takes the Merry to the altar with only Chopper and Su on-board, with Nami following on the Waver, while Zoro, Robin, and Conis travel by another Dial Boat. **The location of Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji's fight against Satori during the Ordeal of Balls has been changed to Angel Beach. **The fights between Shura and Gan Fall, and Shura and Wyper has merged to occur after his attack on the Merry as well as happening parallel to the Ordeal of Balls fight. **Several Shandians are attacked by Holy, Ohm, and Gedatsu. **The party with the Sky-Wolves and Usopp seeing the Klabautermann repairing the Merry are omitted. **Gan Fall explaining the Impact Dials by having Sanji attack the dial with a huge sledgehammer is omitted. **Enel's game has been shown in clips, including the fights between Robin and Yama, Zoro and Braham, Nami and Hotori and Kotori, and several Divine Soldiers and Shandians. **The Ordeal of Swamp and Ordeal of Iron are only briefly seen instead of being major fights for Chopper and Zoro respectively. **Since Conis remained on the Going Merry when Enel attacked, she learns about Enel's plot here, instead of later on due to the removal of her father Pagaya and Enel's former soldier who warned them in the original storyline from the special. **Aisa's role had been severely reduced and she never meets nor befriends Luffy and Nami since she never left the Shandian village on her own. As a result, her ability to use Mantra was never revealed in the special. **The part of Gan Fall, Pierre, Nami, and Aisa also being swallowed by Nola was omitted. **Robin discovering the information about the Poneglyph on the Shandorian Golden Belfry Bell is omitted. **Wyper briefly killing Enel is omitted. **The Angel Island residents attacking Conis is omitted. **Gan Fall is used in place of McKinley to help Conis convince the Angel Island residents to evacuate and he and Pierre stay with them and the Shandians until the battle is over instead of with the Straw Hats. *The credits show the end of the Duel on Banaro Island. Arc Navigation Site Navigation fr:Épisode Spécial 13 ru:Эпизод Небесного острова zh:空島特別篇 Category:Specials